Dark Waters
by Kyoko-chan and Mistress-sama
Summary: Lord Beckett has control over Davy Jones' Heart! Jack Sparrow tries to escape Davy Jones' clutches, and accidently runs into Davy Jones' cousin, and just gets into more trouble. Now she wants to go save her cousin, but Jack isn't about to let her succeed!
1. Prologue

**_Dark Waters_**

_**By: Carol2flute**_

_**Author Notes: **_

**_Hello to all my fans, although I'm sure I have none, since I never complete any of my stories. Lol. By the way this is by carol2flute; don't confuse my greatness with Julie's pathetic look of stories. Heheheheheh. We're still friends right Julie? But I'm getting a vibe here. I can feel course through my veins as I write this. I will have fun writing this story because I believe it will beat Julie in all her story writing all the way back to the 1700's. This story is also going to help me with bashing some characters, since the second movie I thought left something to be desired. Even though it was better than any Disney movie ever made. If it was ANY darker they would had to put a bigger rating on it. _**

**_Enough of that. This story takes after the second movie and a little farther ahead. If u have not seen the second movie Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest then do not read this. It will be pointless. I must thank Julie for taking me to see that movie. I had a great time riding in her new car and listening to Temperature on the way other to the theatre. I love Sean Paul. fan girl giggle _**

_**This story will obviously never be made into a sequel by Disney because it will be graphic, have sex, contain sexual content, perverted content, sex, language, gore, dark themes, and did I mention sex? So…Disclaimer: HA! Like I ever would own rights to a movie made by Disney. HA! **_

_**Prologue:**_

**Fear is common around the Caribbean. Lord now holds power over the dark waters with the heart of Davy Jones tied around his waist at all times. Mothers even fear to bathe their children in the tubs in their own homes. Lord holds control over all the waters, even an uncommon pirate cannot set a foot in a harbor without witnessing the disturbing sight of his ship and crew being crushed between the jaws of the Kraken. Then the captain is arrested. **

**Commodore Norrington now holds a position as General of an army ships under the Lord's command. His smile over all his conquers is nothing compared to the feral grin of the Lord as he sits on top of his castle at night looking over the Sea. **

**Crime has diminished over the year but one man still manages to escape their grasp. _Captain _Jack Sparrow. He seemed to have sprout wings and disappear for sometime. **

**As the lord sat at his desk speaking of how he should be king, and frighteningly stroking Davy Jones' heart, news, bad news, came marching into his room in military uniform. **

"**Sir, we have just been confirmed of _Captain _Jack Sparrow's location."**

**_Hey Look!_ More Author Notes: **

**Sorry for the short prologue. It is a prologue after all, but the rest of the story chapters will be fairly long. Next coming up Jack Sparrow and crew meet up with the Fox Sea God, cousin to Davy Jones. Oooohhhhh!**


	2. Aiko

Dark Waters

_Author Notes:_

_I'm back! Well that was simple. I just had a phone conversation with Julie and she couldn't believe that I was writing a pirates of the Caribbean story to compete in our competition, but when I told what it is about she flipped and is now all over me to get a character of her own to be put in here. Her character will be in here also (Hint: an underwater Japanese Princess) but she will not appear until many many many many many many chapters later. Hahahahahaheheheh._

_Julie: Hey that's not fair!_

_Carol2flute: these things happen. Besides I have to start to develop the story line and plot before ur characters comes in because ur characters is just a minor character. _

_Julie: that's a bunch of-_

_Carol2flute: Hey! Hey! Not in front of the children._

_Julie: Children wouldn't be reading this story with all the sex ur going to be putting in it! Pirates of the Caribbean was not meant to have SEX!_

_Carol2flute: ur'll still stuck on the idea of Disney producing this thing. Only my brilliance could come up with this. Disney still has their heads in the clouds. _

_Julie: And urs in the gutter. _

_Carol2flute: approaches Julie with duct tape lets get back to the story. _

_Julie: Hey! Wait! I have band camp tomorrow! _

_Chapter 1_

_Only one thing could be said about Jack's current situation. It SUCKED! Big time. The waves of the ocean pounded against the Pearl, newly risen back up again from the sea, while a haunted Davy Jones' ship chases them, Gibbs' argues with Jack about arguing with Barbosa, Jack yelling at Barbosa for assuming command of His ship, Barbosa screaming at Jack for "assuming" it was his ship again, and the undead monkey screeching at them all. Yeah, it kinda SUCKED! But just a little. _

_Jack had just been brought back from the grave just to be thrown into another hell. Barbosa along with Will, Elizabeth, and Jack's crew they resurrected him from the deep depths of the underworld to stop Lord Beckett from controlling the world. Jack feared dieing again so he jumped back on his ship and high tailed it to the nearest...well….the nearest something to save his ass. Barbosa, unknowingly on his ship as well, with that annoying undead money of his. Will and Elizabeth were separated from him only saying they were looking for a way to capture Davy Jones' heart back. _

_Jack did some island hopping to escape Lord Beckett and Davy Jones' claws but the farther he seemed to get away the closer they got. He was also the cause of everyone's lost hopes and dreams. Everywhere he went would be after his head for the bounty. Many called him a barbarian; because of him the kraken haunted their shores searching for his head. Fisher men were losing fish, people couldn't leave the island for fear, and people were starving because no fish meant no birds, no birds meant more insects. Jack was a walking curse. _

_Just when he thought he found salvation on a harbor the people gave away his position during his sleep. When Davy Jones' presence became known to Jack's being he awoke from his sleep and leapt to action quickly making way to his ship. Now on the run he looks back at Davy Jones dreading the worst believing he will now day for real and never come back and worse, the people of the Caribbean may never actually get relief. Lord Beckett will only become more power hungry and seek bigger fish to fry. Jack Sparrow was only a bird pecking at Lord Beckett nerves and he wished to shoot him right out of the sky. _

"_This is my bloody ship!" Jack now has his hands a hold on the steering wheel of the ship keeping his stance against the ship enouncing his discomfort with Barbosa assuming captain over his ship. _

"_You gave up rights to it when you went down with it with the kraken!" Barbosa equally pushes against the runner deeply anger by Jack's jealously. _

"_Captain the enemy is gaining. What should we do?" Gibbs watches the two Captains arguing furiously acting like children fighting over a toy boat. _

"_Go for land!"_

"_No! Head further out to sea!"_

"_I'm the Captain."_

"_No I'm the Captain."_

"_Captain-"_

"_Shut up!" Say Barbosa and Jack. At this point the monkey jumps upon the wheel and screeches wildly. Jack fed up with the 'bullshit' pulls out his gun and the monkey to pieces, only to watch him pull himself back together. Barbosa stands his full height to Jack. _

"_Jack, you shoot my monkey again and I'll shoot you, but I won't be going out my way next time to bring you back."_

"_You should really try it Barbosa. It's a great stress reliever." _

_Barbosa lunges at Jack, but Gibbs breaks up the fight. "Hey! Hey! You two better set out your differences or the both of ya will be making a journey back to Hell through the Kraken's intestines." _

_Barbosa and Jack take awkward glances at each other and slowly extend their hands toward each other. _

"_Aye, he's right."_

"_Aye."_

"_How about this, I'll take command now and the next time we go sailing you can have command. We'll do a sort of switch a roo, savvy?" Jack grins. _

"_How about I take command this time?"_

"_Now would I-"_

"_I was the Captain who dragged your ass out of Hell."_

"_INTO THIS MESS-"_

"_GENTLEMEN! HE'S GAINING"_

"_Fine, fine. You be Captain. Just…be gentle with her. She's still a little skittish." _

_Davy Jones' ship gains on the Pearl seemly to defy the laws of physics. He was desperate to catch the Pearl and Jack before it is too late. Jack was about to get away and if he failed this time, Lord Beckett will have his tentacles. _

"_He's gaining! He's gaining! OMFG HE'S GAINING!" _

"_JACK! I heard you the 20th time! Now shut the hell up!" _

"_Well you know….just thought I'd give up a heads up."_

"_CAPTIAN! A fog approaches!" a sailor shouts. _

_As if the sea knew of their distress, a fog rises, so thick not even light could penetrate, over the sea's waves. This fog immediately gives off a supernatural vibe. It rolls over the sea surprisingly fast. It grows bigger. And bigger. And bigger._

_Just as it comes on the Pearl a growl shakes the ship through the woods up into the sailor's legs. An opening of massive proportions opens up giving the look of a monster with jagged teeth, engulfs the ship performing a disappearing act. _

_Davy Jones' ship, as if having brakes, stops on a dime watching as the ship is taking from their grasp once again. _

"_Lord Beckett I'm afraid I could not do anything. They are out of my hands." _

_The crew of the Pearl cautiously walk about their ship looking about at this 'fog'. An eerie sense creeps up all their spines. All too familiar with this the Captains turn to the crew immediately ordering them to light the lanterns and they draw their swords. But just as swiftly as the order leaves their lips, the lanterns light themselves now adding an eerie glow. _

_Outside of the Pearl, silhouettes of large massive ships appear and stop all about them cornering the crew. But one ship continues towards them closing in in front of the ship. The crew fearfully back up from the oncoming structure, but the ship suddenly stops a few yards from them. _

"_Captain Jack Sparrow what are you doing in my waters?" the voice is instantly recognized as famine. Jack puts on his grin and smoothes out his beard. He turns about to the runner where the voice was heard, but is dumb struck. Everyone is. _

_The woman is maybe 5'10''. She wears the common pirate wear of a woman showing off her excellent curves. A bandana is worn similar to Jack Sparrows and her shirt hangs off to the sides revealing her shoulders. Her hat is tilted to the side. But the crew watch as her fox tail swishing to each side as if irriated and her fox ear, unlike her other hidden underneath the hat, is pressed back against her head in anger. She lifts an eyebrow and taps her claws on the wood railing. _

"_Hello." Jack gulps. _

"_Sparrow, I wish to have an answer." _

"_Well, you see," Jack approaches the back of the ship to the woman now able to her beautiful human features. Her hair of brown silk is cut short with bangs hanging down to her shoulders in curls while the back flares. Her eyes are of a yellow glow as bright as the gold coins, Jack is so fond of. Including the rest of the body, her breasts were just his size and her ass didn't stick out too much. Aye, that's his kind of woman. _

"_Sparrow do you find me so attractive that you must stop in mid-sentence to examine me?"_

"_Sorry, las, but you are one fine beauty. I just couldn't help myself." A groan is heard from Barbosa. "Well, you see we are currently being chased by a madman, actually we'll add another. So that's two," turns to Barbosa holding up two fingers and the captain nods in agreement, "two madmen. They wish to kill me I'm pirate and may have skipped out a little pay to a certain captain. Not to mention we are pirates and everyone is after us on top of that. So it's safe to say that we are just about joyed that you came and saved our asses. Yes? Yes?" he turns to the crew and raises his arms in question. The crew reluctantly nods their heads and murmur an "Aye!" _

"_Aye, I see." She looks at Jack closely then about the ship at the crew. _

"_Well, now that that's settled. We were wondering if you would be willing to help us with some shelter? We diffently don't want to go back to those madmen, don't we gentlemen?"_

"_AYE!"_

"_All right I can help you with your shelter." She signals her ships and they approach the Pearl attaching lines to the ship. _

_Barbosa joins Jack's side, "And what may be your name, las?" _

_The woman turns to the Captains with a grin showing her sharp canines. "My name is Aiko cousin of Davy Jones. Welcome to the Atlantic." _

_Author Notes:_

_Muahahahahahaha! Take that! To everyone I love, which are the ones who reads this story I wish to let you know I have the other chapters on the way which should make you happy. God, I love this story. Especially my character. She rocks! bows to character I am taking any questions. Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! And did I mention Review! _


End file.
